


Dailara

by RedHawk74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Another Plane of Existence, Dimension Travel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawk74/pseuds/RedHawk74
Summary: This is a planet that I created for one of my stories. It grew and now I want to share it with other people.You can even comment if you want your character to be a part of my storyline or just use this planet for your own story. :D





	1. Dailara Basic Info

Dailara is a planet in it's own plane of existence. Every TV Show, Movie, Cartoon, Video Game, Anime, etc. are recorded in what’s known as the Utopia Library. Dailarans are able to read, watch, and play these records and even travel to that universe. That part will be explained later, but Dailarans can travel the multiverse and do time travel in those universes. That’s not all. Dailarans have different types of skin and hair color, ranging from purple to green to silver. All Dailarans have the same hair and skin color unless they dye their hair. Dailara is also very advanced as it is in the 41st century. Time is also different there as it will be explained in another chapter. 

If you want a character to be from this world, just message me through comments and I’ll try to get back to you within a few days. Though I will most likely day yes. Just explain your character to me. 

Oh, another thing is they aren’t animated on Dailara. It’s like live action stuff. So you should choose an actor for the hologram part. That’s another point I forgot to mention. Dailarans have holographic tech to make them look more human, hence why you need an actor or actress for your character. 

If you have any questions, just comment.


	2. Dailaran Anatomy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about their bodies.

When Dailarans are born, their growth is faster than an adults. Once they hit the age of 16, it is slowed significantly. Meaning they’ll look 16 when they are around 30-years-old. Because of this, Dailarans tend to live around 300 or so years. The reason Dailarans live so long is because of their anatomy and infused technology. Traveling through Dimensions and Time affects the Dailaran cells and, in turn, makes them last 3 times as long as they should. Another advantage is that the average height of Dailarans has risen since the discovery of TTDH. Studies show that the average height of females has grown from 5’ 2” to 5’ 9”, while males have grown from 5’ 6” to 6’ 1”. Though because of how long the Dailaran life span is, several generations of Dailarans can be alive at the same time. A law came into action only a few decades after TTDH was discovered. Families were not allowed to have any more than 3 biological children. Another law also came into action that made the number of generations alive at a time shrink. The law stated that you couldn’t have a child on Dailara until you became an official adult at age 50. This law caused the 12 generation number to decrease to 6. 

The Dailaran cell transmutation from anatomy and infused technology also made their bodies different from humans. Dailaran’s have a very strong immune system. Additionally, their infused technology made it very rare for a Dailaran to gain an organic illness. Though they could also get a techno-virus, which is the same as an organic illness, it affects the technological part of the body. When a techno-virus is untreated or ignored, the central processor shuts down all systems and makes a hard-reboot. To non-Dailarans, this makes it seem like they have died. Hard-Reboots can take from 10 minutes to 14 hours on average to complete. The longest hard-reboot in history, lasted a total of 19 hours and 27 minutes. Also, because of cell transmutation, Dailarans are twice as durable as humans. This makes it so the body can process and hold their advanced intelligence without being damaged. Though when a sharp object does get through the skin, their blood is blue. 

Additionally, because Dailarans are half organic, they only  _ need  _ to consume at least half the amount of calories that humans do. When they get more calories than needed, they are transferred to an area in the body that turns the calories into energy that can be used for their personal abilities. Because of this feature, Dailaran’s cannot become overweight.


	3. Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the planet itself

Dailara is the 5th planet from the white sun. Despite the sun being white from the surface, it is still just like the Earth’s sun. The planet is around twice the size of the earth and is covered in technology. The planet is only habitable because of the biodome that was created before the planet died. Because it is a planet of technology, there are almost no plants and there are no bodies of water. The biodome does make sure that the air is humid enough for the skin to absorb water vapor and keep hydrated. Depending on where you are on the planet, it is either extremely hot or extremely cold. The only place with “perfect” temperature is the places near the equator. The planet revolves around the sun within 3 earth years and the days are twice as long as Earth days. A normal Dailara rotation lasts a total of approximately 48 Earth hours. Because Dailarans are infused with technology, they only need 6 hours of sleep to work at their best. The planet is separated into 3 separate regions. The largest region is Zublax, which has exactly 100 cities. Cleben comes second with a total of 96 cities. Isloth is the smallest region with 92 cities. Each city has exactly 150 Provinces. The highest status for a province starts at 1. As the province number increases, the status of the people living in that province decreases. Though each province has several different districts, depending on which one you are currently living in. Though each province has a Residential District. The status of people comes into classes of society. Starting with the Upper-Class which is split into the Upper-Class – Elite and the normal Upper-Class. This is followed by the Middle-Class which is also split into 2 subgroups, Upper Middle-Class, and Lower Middle-Class. Then there is the Under-Class which is made up of the poorest Dailarans. The working-class is a mix of Middle-Class and Under-Class

The time conversions are also similar to Earth. If one were to wake up at 6:00 am on Earth, they would be waking up at around 12:00 am on Dailara. The clock is a 24 hour clock for am and pm. If it were 12:00 pm in the afternoon, then on Dailara it would be considered as 24:00 pm.

Earth Day = 24 Earth Hours

Earth Year = 365 Earth Days

Average Earth Lifespan = 90 Earth Years

Dailaran Day = 48 Earth Hours 

Dailaran Year = 549 Dailaran Days 

Average Dailaran Lifespan = 300 Dailaran Years

1 Dailaran Hour = 2 Earth Hours

1 Dailaran Day = 2 Earth Days = 48 Earth Hours

1 Dailaran Week = 7 Dailaran Days = 14 Earth Days

1 Dailaran Month = 30-31 Dailaran Days ~ 4 Dailaran Weeks ~ 61 Earth Days

1 Dailaran Year = 18 Dailaran Months = 3 Earth Years and 3 Earth Days

2 Dailaran Years = 6 Years and 6 Earth Days

3 Dailaran Years = 9 Earth Years and 9 Earth Days

4 Dailaran Years = 12 Earth Years and 12 Earth Days

5 Dailaran Years = 15 Earth Years and 15 Earth Days

6 Dailaran Years = 18 Earth Years and 18 Earth Days

Average Dailaran Lifespan (300 Dailaran Years) = 901 Earth Years and 310 Days ~ Around 902 Earth Years


	4. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff about how they live, I guess.

Dailarans are inside the mother’s womb for about 175 Dailaran Days(25 weeks which is around 6 months in Dailaran time, but almost 12 Earth Months). The reason why is because the child needs more nutrients for the time they are to gain their ability. Dailarans are taken care of by their mother and father for the first year before they can see anyone else. The baby stage ends at the age of 2, which is the time that Dailaran gains its ability. Once a child shows signs of ability, they are officially at the start of their childhood. It is then that they begin their training of basic self-defense, language, and their powers. At the age of 9, Dailarans are sent to the Academy to learn the basics. By the age of 13, Dailarans are seen as teenagers. Once graduated from the Academy, Dailarans are sent to TTDH training. Training takes around 5 years to finish due to all the rules and training they must go through. Dailarans are seen as “adults'' when they finish schooling and training, but can’t do any adult things until they turn 25. Though they become official adults once they reach the age of 50(around 3 times the age of 18). 

Dailarans speak Earth Latin as their main language, Australian as English(Second Language), and Spanish as a third language. (A/N: All Australian slang is found online)

A few seconds before a Dailaran is supposed to die, all their memories are sent 20-40 Earth years through time to their past selves this allows them to prepare for their death or stop it if it is preventable. 


	5. Schooling and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically schooling and training info.   
> Take note that the rules might change later on.

At the age of 10, Dailarans are sent into the Academy where they learn the basics of Math, Science, History, Language, and Physical Education. These basics are learned throughout the time span of 5 years. Though some people manage to finish in the Academy within 3-4 years instead of the common 5 years. The years to grades on earth are shown here: 1st Year is grades 1-3. 2nd Year is grades 4-6. 3rd Year is grades 7-9. 4th Year is grades 10-12. 5th Year is grades 13-16(College Level Courses). Once a Dailaran finishes in the Academy, they are immediately sent into TTDH training. 

During the TTDH training, trainees are submitted to extreme physical and mental workouts. This is to prepare them for the infusion of TTDH technology at the end of their second year of training. They are given a few weeks of rest and rejuvenation after the technology is fused with their spinal cord and brain. For the next 3 years, Dailarans are given more extreme physical and mental workouts. They are also given test runs of their technology with assistance from a trainer. Some Dailarans manage to adapt to the technology so fast that they are released a year early. Once a Dailaran graduate from TTDH, they get an AI installed into the TTDH technology that only they can hear. It is actually a normal occurrence for a Dailaran to talk to thin air. 

Dimension Hopping Rules

(Note: Everyone gets their own small pocket dimension that they can enter. It can also be upgraded or mixed with another)

1\. Do not reveal any information about their future if you know it. 

2\. Do not interact with your counterpart if possible. 

3\. Contact the DHPF if you find a creature who is trying to destroy, break or take over in a Dimension they are not from. 

4\. Contact the LPTSA if you find someone that doesn’t belong in the dimension and wants to return home or if someone from the dimension your visiting gets lost between dimensions

Time Travel Rules

1\. When traveling into the past on Dailara, do not interact with anything that could change the timeline.

2\. If you go back in time, you are only able to make changes that have no long-term bad effects.

3\. If you go back in time far enough, any changes you make won’t have major effects in the present because the time line fixed itself 

4\. Do not reveal any information about their future unless it's life or death. 

5\. Contact the TTPF if you find a creature who is trying to destroy, break, or take over in a timeline they are not from unless it's part of the storyline. 

6\. Contact the LPTSA if you find someone that doesn’t belong in the Time and wants to return home or if someone from the Time your visiting gets lost between Timelines


End file.
